Hearts Of Nobodies
by poisonapple88
Summary: Roxas is excited when Xemnas tells him he'll be staying with Axel for the night. The red head however, is just a teensy bit worried. Between kisses and nightmares, can it proven nobodies really do have hearts?


Hearts Of The Nobodies

"Roxas," Xemnas said, staring down at the young nobody. His golden eyes were stoic and unfeeling. "Come here." He ordered his command and watched as the small blonde came over. "We are moving your sleeping quarters further down the hall. We need your old room and while the new one is being… cleaned up, you will stay in Axels' room." He finished coldly and dismissed Roxas from where he was standing. Number thirteen would have liked to ask a few questions about the arrangement but was given no opening.

He then remembered that for the short period of time, he would be staying with his closest friend. His insides squirmed inside happily as the corners of his lips pulled up slightly. He regained his composure and walked over to where the scarlet-haired man had been waiting. His expression looked worried and a small frown appeared on his face.

"Axel? Did you hear what Xemnas said?" Roxas cocked his head to the side in a cute puppy dog manner. Axel felt himself stiffen up, resisting the urge to gather the little blonde angel in his arms. He was just so cute… Giving into temptation, Axel pulled his angel out of sight and wrapped him in his arms. It was warm and comforting, the way Roxas always felt when his friend held him. Pulling back, Axel ruffled the boy's blonde hair and gave him a smile.

"Let's go. We got a mission to accomplish." Roxas nodded and together they went through the warp hole. They completed their task (of collecting hearts) quite slowly as number thirteen happened to keep spacing out. Regardless, it wasn't necessarily space the blonde was looking at. He was looking at a particular gorgeous red head. He felt his ocean eyes entranced by the fluid like movements of his partner. It was almost like he was dancing on air, with only the caress of flames holding him up. His dark forest eyes were focused on their target, never breaking concentration. His lips were pursed as he dealt the finishing blow.

"Thanks for helping Roxas. What's up with you today?" The fire head said sarcastically. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged, going into his usual quiet mode. Axel only rolled his eyes and pulled his friend through the portal and onto their usual spot in Twilight Town.

The pair sat atop the clock tower, each clutching a bright blue pop in their hands. They sat in silence, each in their own private world. Roxas was the one to break the silence.

"Axel?" He whispered quietly. Roxas continued to stare down into the streets, not daring to look up at the other man. "I've felt this strange feeling lately… Here…" The young nobody lifted up his slender hand and placed it gently where his heart should have been. He winced at the thought of an empty cavern underneath his fingertips. "It always hurts. When I'm with you." A small blush graced his cheeks but he didn't let Axel see it. Carefully, he glanced through his thick lashes to look at the other man.

The older nobody then took Roxas' hand and placed it in turn, on his own heart. He bend forward resting his forehead against the younger boy's. "I feel it too," he whispered back.

Later that night, Roxas was in his friend's room pulling on some long cotton pajama bottoms. The owner of the room was stretched out on his bed, shirtless and relaxed. The smaller boy felt his eyes rake over the figure on the bed drinking in his every curve.

"Like what you see?" The red head opened one eye and winked at the gaping Roxas. Heat flooded his face and he failed to stutter out a word. The older man got up and pulled Roxas onto the bed. "Relax! I'm not going to hurt you. Jeez."

Roxas melted into his partner's arms and soft fingertips rubbed his scalp. "Mmh," he murmured into the pillow. Moments passed, and the silence became comfortable.

"Axel? I know we have no hearts… But have you ever felt something for someone before?" Roxas remained face down not wanting to look at Axel. Somehow, he knew he wouldn't get the answer he wanted.

"I don't know. Just go to bed," Axel sighed. With a fast thud, the red head turned on his side. He could swear he felt something inside him thumping.

"What the?" The red head awoke with a start only to be kicked in the stomach. He bent over in pain to see Roxas twisted up in the blankets screaming. His loud moans were echoing across the room nearly blowing out Axels' eardrums. He latched onto the smaller boy and shook him harshly. "Roxas! Wake up!"

Roxas awoke with a start before jumping onto Axel sobbing painfully.

"Sh. It was only a nightmare," he cooed gently. He rubbed the other boy's back, enjoying their close proximity. "Roxas?"

Roxas shuddered, before opening his mouth to speak. "It was horrible. I thought I'd never wake up," he hiccupped. Axel let Roxas dig his nails into his arm, leaving behind red crescent marks. "I was all alone. I kept screaming but nobody would answer. I began falling and falling right into the darkness. It filled me up and was suffocating me." His blue eyes widened in fear as Axel gripped him tighter.

Axel grabbed Roxas's chin and tilted him up to look at him. "I'll always protect you from the darkness," he whispered. Eyes met. Forest to ocean… Slowly…

Warmth. Lips pressed against Roxas and his 'heart' hammered. His eyes widened, as he felt warm tingling sensations spread out through his whole body. Cold. Axel pulled away watching for any reaction.

"That was nice," Roxas murmured. Axels' eyes lit up and he leaned in again to take the blonde's lips. Again. And again. Each time was better than the last.

"Roxas," Axel gasped as the blonde's thigh grazed against the other man's growing erection.

"Sorry!" Roxas yelped. "What did I do? Did I hurt you?" Roxas's eyes widened in fear. Axel laughed pulling his angel close.

"You didn't hurt me. You're just so cute!" Roxas frowned, glancing at the fiery red head. Axel gripped his hand in his own and warmed them with light feathery kisses.

"Roxas? You know that I love you…?" He eyes were cautious and nervous. He needed someone desperately to believe him. He couldn't ignore the wonderful sensations he felt. Roxas was his shining angel.

The blonde froze. He didn't know what love was. He wasn't even supposed to feel it. Then what was the pounding in his chest? The heat flaming in his cheeks? The warm, tingly sensation all over his body? He was floating among the clouds. He was… loved.

"You know what Axel? I love you too." He grinned and the red head grinned back.

Axel pulled Roxas over to him and smothered him against his chest. "You know what Roxas? I think us nobodies do have hearts," he said playfully. He captured the blonde's lips with his, once again.


End file.
